


Hubert and Annette Supports

by GlorieusFreedom



Series: Hubert deserves all the love [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hubert's gonna be super creepy and I'm not sure how to tag that, It's For A Good Cause Though, Spoilers, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), parental abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlorieusFreedom/pseuds/GlorieusFreedom
Summary: Hubert is a weird, creepy friend, but Annette gets used to it. Much to Hubert's dismay.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Hubert von Vestra, Annette Fantine Dominic/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Hubert deserves all the love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943281
Kudos: 5





	Hubert and Annette Supports

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of "Hubert deserves all the love;" A series where I'm going to try and write full supports for Hubert and everyone else.
> 
> All will be tagged for Character Death because they will have special combat dialogue for CF and SS routes.
> 
> I wrote this for #AnnetteRarepairWeek2021 / @annetterprwk
> 
> KEY:  
> /_____/ = Alternate line based on specific criteria  
> *_____* = The criteria

# HUBERT & ANNETTE

## Hubert & Annette C:

Hello, Miss Annette.

Um, Hi Hubert. Was there something you wanted?

Oh, nothing in particular.

Ah... Ok.

...

...

Hubert, could you remove your hand from my shoulder? It’s a bit distracting.

Whatever do you mean?

I mean you hovering over me so closely is a little... This isn't the first time. You're always so close to me. It's weird.

Is it not customary for classmates to be close to one another and share their work? I'm simply trying to socialize with my dear... dear classmate.

You don't need to stand behind me and rub my shoulders like that. You could just sit next to me.

Alright.

\---Hubert moves---

Is this better?

It's still kinda close, but yes.

Wonderful. Would you shift your notes a bit closer so I can read them better please?

Um, alright. I'm not sure what you'll learn from them though.

From one of the foremost students of the Fhirdiad School of Sorcery? I think there's... a great deal... we could teach each other.

Um, yeah, ok, just... here. 

Why, thank you.

Ugh.

\-----fade out and back in-----

Goddess preserve. What the heck is wrong with him? That was the most unnerving lecture I've ever had to sit through.

Miss Annette.

Gah! Hubert! Hello, again! Um, what?

Thank you ever so much for sharing your notes. We must do that more often.

Must we? I mean, yeah, sure, ok, I guess.

/Actually, I was headed to the knights hall later. I hear they have some interesting books that aren't available in the library. Would you care to join me?/ *Part I only*

/Ah, maybe later./ *Part I only*

Well, I look forward to getting closer as classmates. Much closer.

Yeah, OK, Bye!

\---Annette runs off---

Hmhmhm. As I expected. This will work well.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*

## Hubert & Annette B:

Hey Hubert. 

Miss Annette. How lovely to see you in good health.

Actually, I'm not feeling so great. I've been kinda stressed out with, you know... everything.

Nice to know I'm a good actress though. 

Oh dear, that's terrible.

Is there... anything I can do to help?

Nah, just talking about it helps. 

Oooh, though one of your shoulder rubs would be nice!

Ah, I see. 

\---Hubert moves---

Well, just know that I'm always here for you. Waiting... and watching.

Aww, thanks!

...

...

Did you want to look at my notes again?

That's very sweet of you. Thank you.

Oh wait! Actually, I've got something for you! Wait here!

What? Ah...

\---Annette runs off---

And she's gone. Hmm.

\-----fade out and back in-----

\---Annette runs back---

Here! Gosh that took forever to find. I'm sooo sorry. 

Ah, so you return. This is a spell theory book. 

It's mandatory reading at the School of Sorcery. I've read it so many times I practically have it memorized.

But look... This copy was the one I used! It has all my little notes in the margins!

Well, I don't know if I'll memorize all this, but it should make for good reading. Thank you. I'll return it as soon as I can.

Oh, no, please keep it! I have another copy. You just like my notes so much, and you're always spending your free time with me, so I figured you might like it. Besides, the author has had a few of his theories proven false since. I noted them, see?

I do. Thank you very much. 

Aw rats. I have chores to do. I'm so sorry to cut this short, but I really have to go.

That's unfortunate. Perhaps I could assist you? 

No, that's ok. I know you're super busy too. We'll hang out later, ok?

\---Annette runs off---

Heh. How sweet.

...

And completely not according to plan. She's not frightened at all anymore. Damn.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*

## Hubert & Annette A:

Hubert.

Miss Annette. To what do I owe...

Stop that.

Oh my. You're angry with me.

Because you're ignoring me! Every time I try to talk to you, you make some excuse and run off! Well, not this time, Mister! I've got you cornered! Explain!

I thought it would have been fairly obvious by now. You are many things, Miss Annette, but a fool isn't among them.

Compliments are nice, but it takes a little more than "not a fool" to follow your weird logic sometimes.

My, my. Well... The primary reason you came to Garreg Mach was to interact with Sir Gilbert, correct? Your father?

Yeah, I didn't do much to keep that a secret. Fat lot of good it did me. He pretended not to even recognize me.

It was to that end that I began spending time with you.

Ummm... Ok, now I'm confused. I thought this was just some... new, Grumpy Hubert thing. How would you being my friend make him talk to me?

Most view me as a dubious individual at best. I thought that if I spent time around you, made you feel unsettled and uncomfortable, your father's instinct to protect might overcome whatever foolish guilt he had. It was all an act.

Oh. That's... really smart. If he thought I was in danger, he might help.

It didn't really work though.

Oh, it almost did. There was one point, back during school, where He and I argued ferociously. I'd tried to do it in such a way that you might have dropped eaves, but you didn't take the hint.

Aww, I'm sorry. You should have let me know! 

Successful or not, it would have been fun to scheme together. I could have played it up! "Oh father, help me!" Hee hee!

I'm... surprised you feel that way.

That still doesn't explain why you're avoiding me now. Also, if you say it has anything to do with guilt at manipulating me or whatever, I might just smack you. I've had about enough of men ignoring me due to selfish guilt.

Goodness, that was blunt.

But no, simply that I failed in what I'd set out to do. Gilbert still has not spoken to you, and likely never will. And as you put it, I'm "grumpy" and an ill-suited conversational partner for a bright, cheerful person such as yourself. There is no reason for me to bother you any longer.

"Bother me"? Ugh, so it is a Grumpy Hubert thing. Listen, you did all that because you wanted to help me, right?

Well, yes, I suppose, but...

And we became friends in the process. You're a lot nicer than you give yourself credit for. You were always there for me, both on and off the battlefield.

The only time you've ever hurt me was by ignoring me all of a sudden!

And it really hurts because I like you a lot! You're a weird friend, sure, but you're my weird friend!

...

I... Yes, well... I suppose you are one of the few people who isn't disturbed by my presence.

Perhaps... When would you next be free? I should make this "Grumpy Hubert thing" up to you over tea.

*Sniff* Ok, there we go. How about now? You can tell me all about that argument you had with my father. I really wish I hadn't missed it.

As you wish. I'll warn you: I was not kind to him.

Good. Oooh, I can't wait!

*-----*-----*-----*-----*

# Hubert & Annette End Card:

Annette briefly went home to Fhirdiad. She took up a teaching position at the School of Sorcery where she quickly proved herself a gifted instructor. For her talents, Hubert insisted she be offered a position as the new Imperial Minister of Education, which Annette gladly accepted. After many long years, and many educational reforms that saw Fódlan prospering greater than ever before, the now married couple retired from their positions in government and returned to Garreg Mach to teach. Students said that while old Professor Hubert could be terrifying and harsh, nothing softened his ire more than his dear wife.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*

# Hubert & Annette Battle Dialogue (Both SS and CF):

*Must have support C*

Hubert! Ha! This close enough for you?

Miss Annette. Tell me: have you and Sir Gilbert spoken yet? Reconciled?

That has got to be the laziest attempt at goading I've ever heard. What does that have to do with anything?

I suppose not. After all that... Such a pity.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and insights! I want to know what you think and I want to get better!
> 
> Also, come say hi on twitter!
> 
> @GlorieusFreedom


End file.
